


Неизменно

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan
Summary: Даже если он уже не хотел быть человеком, некоторые вещи оставались неизменными
Relationships: Fujimoto/Granmamare (Ponyo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Неизменно

**Author's Note:**

> "Фудзимото" - "под глицинией". Смысловая трактовка глицинии в языке цветов: доброта, "никогда не покину", "опьянённый любовью". Главная героиня фильма своё титульное имя получает в процессе, и этот факт принимается её родителями как естественное явление - автор предположил, что колдун в своё время известное нам имя тоже получил не от родителей

— Фудзимото...

Это имя подходило ему больше, решила она. Слушая его сбивчивое дыхание, вот как сейчас, она точно знала, что не ошиблась.

Кажется, теперь она понимала, на что похожа человеческая любовь. Было странно обретать новое знание в тихом ярком жаре, исходившем от чужого тела, уязвимого и удивительного. Гранманмаре очень старалась быть осторожной, но сосредоточенность ускользала, когда он двигался с ней — в ней — на их общей кровати, и под её пальцами снова расцветали синяки.

Фудзимото не жаловался, но это всё равно беспокоило. Это беспокойство тоже было новым, это возникло с ним, из-за него.

Гранманмаре не была гневливой или равнодушной, никто не назвал бы её так. Но никогда раньше это чувство не приходило к ней по-настоящему. Больше, чем телесная близость. Что-то, неповторимо окрашивающее простые извечные движения и прикосновения, — что-то новое было в том, как он бережно проводил худыми крупными ладонями от её колен к бёдрам, разводя их, как его яркие волосы тепло щекотали кожу, пока его язык очерчивал её соски.

Люди тоже были отражением мира, его детьми, и за многие прожитые века она, казалось, узнала их достаточно. Её тело могло уподобиться человеческому и отзываться так же.

Всё это было не так уж сложно — в конце концов, она могла больше. Взять его самой, оплести худое крепкое тело своей лаской: волосами, водорослями, щупальцами — чем бы им обоим не вздумалось, не пожелалось. Любопытство Фудзимото было одной из любимых черт Гранманмаре.

Но какие бы опыты они ни ставили, она знала — его живой жар был драгоценнее всего. Чтобы ни сказала прежняя морская ведьма перед смертью, чтобы ни думал сам Фудзимото — в крови его всё ещё жило солнце земного мира.

Сидя на его бёдрах и двигаясь вместе с ним быстрее и быстрее, чувствуя, как скользит под пальцами ноги измятая, прогретая теплом его тела простыня, Гранманмаре точно знала: это всё ещё в нем, человеческое, ускользающее, неумолимое.

Он чертил узоры у неё на спине, и, забываясь, теряя свой забавный почти идолопоклоннический трепет, вбивался сильнее, почти закрывал глаза — и был необъяснимо-красив, хотя никогда не признавал этого. И её тело, и вся её сущность отзывались его сумасшедшей влюблённости — сокровенной жаркой дрожью и чем-то тоньше неё.

Даже если он уже не хотел быть человеком, Гранманмаре знала, что этот извечный жар слишком надёжно переплёлся с его силой. Даже старая магия не могла изменить этого, сделать его кровь и дух холодными.

Это — должно быть, любовь — связывало несхожие миры, как прибой и память, делало их снова целыми

Это обещало настоящие чудеса.


End file.
